The Last Escape: Take It All
by Mossberg
Summary: Its just another day in Raccoon City for Rob. With lots of swearing and stupid violence. The final chapter is done, and the story complete. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Last Escape

…        

The alarm went off in Rob's bedroom. 6 AM on the dot, another glorious day about to begin. Rob stretched as his clock radio played today's forecast:

            "It's all over! The zombies have taken over the city completely! Everyone's dead! God save us all! Oh Jesus, how did they get in here!? Back! BACK! ARRGH! AAAAHHH!!!" The morning radio DJ's screaming was cut short by routine station identification:

            "WROF 102.9 R-R-R-RACCOON CITY! The only station that really rocks your nuts!" Which was directly followed by a knarly electric guitar riff. (Ba-dow-ba-da-bow-wowowow-kkknnnnngghhhhhkkk-da-nnaaaaaaahhH!)

            Rob reached over and turned off his clock radio. Radio was getting pretty boring these days, hell even in the morning. Of course Rob was wearing the pajamas Mom got him last birthday, the red button-up ones. He got up out of bed into his gray-bunny slippers and scratched his crotch as he took a look out the window. A bunch of people shambling around like drunkards, moaning and groaning. 

            "God… was there a party last night or something? Crazy hung over people…" Rob shrugged and stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. If there was one thing he'd learned from Mom and Dad, it was to brush at night AND in the morning. "More often than not," they told him "some girl will just dismiss you on your breath. You've got to show them you've got shiny white teeth, sweet breath and damn good hygiene. It's not good enough today that you just pay the bills, you gotta have that good hygiene, son. We love you." Ah, the good old days. 

            Having brushed his teeth nice and white as ivory, he turned on Mr. Coffee and picked up his jeans off the couch. Shaking off his jammy bottoms and pulling up his pants, he noticed a notebook fall out. Yes, a whole notebook. ("Jilly's Diary" written in girly cursive on the front in pink hi-lighter.) Of course, Rob picked it up and opened to the first page,

_"August 7th. Two weeks have passed since that day. My wounds have been healed, but I just can't forget it. For most people, it's history now. But for me, whenever I close my eyes, it all comes back clearly. Zombies eating people's flesh and the screams of my teammates dying. No, the wounds in my heart are not healed yet…"_

"The fuck is this shit? Zombies? That's preposterous!" Rob exclaimed. He immediately closed the notebook and threw it into the fireplace, which had been lit all night long in his small two-room apartment. 

He pulled on his socks and sneakers, and slipped into his favorite "Sock It To Me!" gray t-shirt. He grabbed his "World's Greatest Rob" mug from the sink and ran some tap water in it, cleaning out a cockroach or two. He was just about to pour his cup of coffee when a fat man suddenly burst in through the front door. 

"Unnngghhhh!!" The man moaned, saliva and ooze coming down from his mouth. His eyes were white cataracts and his flesh had a deathly blue and greasy texture. His shirt was stained with blood and his intestines were actually hanging out over his hip. The man was clearly high on crack or something. 

"Mr. Jones! Goddamnit I told you I would have the rent money on Tuesday! What the hell are you doing barging in like this? I demand that you fuck off!"

"Unnghghhh…" The fat man moaned again, his arms stretching out in front of him as he stumbled toward Rob, hungry for warm human flesh.

"I'm warning you Mr. Jones! I've had it up to here with your crap! You take one more step and I'll knock you on your ass!" Rob said, holding up a spatula.

"I said 'Unnghghhh!' mothafucka!" The fat man yelled… and continued to stumble menacingly toward Rob again.

Rob immediately clocked him across the face with the plastic spatula, and the zombie's head went flying across the room like a meaty, spongy football. The body kept walking though, and hugged Rob for some reason before finally giving up and collapsing. 

"Ah damn… all he wanted was a hug." Rob sighed. 

He shrugged and reached into his silverware cabinet, pulling out his trusty Beretta 9mm handgun. Everyone in Raccoon City carried one. Rob proceeded to cock it and stuff it in his pants, right up against his cock. For some reason, that made him feel good. Real good. Suddenly a hundred zombies poured in through the broken front door.

"Smoke that foo!" One said, pointing an undead finger at Rob, and they all proceeded to shamble toward him. Adrenaline-pumped techno music suddenly started playing as Rob moved in for his close-up,

"Damn… this is… my… last… escape!" _(Knarly guitar riff and title,)_

THE LAST ESCAPE: TAKE IT ALL 


	2. Chapter 2: Into the RPD

**RECAP**

Rob's fucked as 100 zombies have suddenly stormed into his 10x12 foot apartment. 

**/RECAP**

            "WAIT!" Rob yelled as they moved in to eat him. 

            "What?" One zombie in the back asked.

            "Lets take this outside!" Rob said, putting on some badassed shades.

            "OOOOOOH!" The zombie landlord's head said on the floor.

            Not ones to take that kind of trash talk lightly, the zombies all agreed and calmly walked out the front door. They met Rob outside in the middle of the street. Rob folded his arms and then motioned two fingers for the first zombie to come forward. It slapped its fists together and went in for a drop kick. Rob jumped up in the air and spin kicked him in the face, exploding the zombie's head like a ripe watermelon. The undead group's jaws dropped.

"Who's next?" Rob said, landing gracefully.

            "OOOOOHOOOO!!!" The landlord head said again, as someone had placed it on the street to watch the fight. A zombie promptly walked over and stomped it into a puddle of brain gravy. Then all the zombies looked to each other and charged at Rob. Except their charge was a generally very slow limping and shambling toward him. Rob grew bored waiting for them to clear the twenty-foot gap, and walked off down the street.

            "Damn." One zombie said.

             "STARS!" The big trench-coat clad Nemesis said to the puny human before him.

            "No, I'm asking you where can I find out who held the big party last night." Rob stated.

            "STARS!"

            "What the fuck's 'stars'?"  
            "STARS!"

            "Stars?"

            "STARS!!!"

            "Stars!"

            "STARS!!!"

            "STARS!"

            "STARS! MWAAAAARRGGHHH!!!" Nemesis yelled, waving his arms about madly.

            "Yeah, go Stars! But where can I found out who held that party last night?"

            "…"

            "Do you know?"

            "Alright, listen. I'm only allowed to say 'STARS!' I can't tell you who held any parties or anything. It's in my contract I can only say 'STARS!', and sometimes 'MWAAARGH!'. 'K?"

            "Ok…" Rob said, kicking up a little dirt. He and Nemesis stood there staring at the ground awkwardly for a moment. 

            "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to seen a woman in a blue tube top and a miniskirt by any chance, would you?" Nemmy asked. 

            "Yeah, she's hiding over there." Rob said, pointing to the corner of a building.

            "SHIT!" Jill cursed, and ran off.

            "STARS!" Nemesis yelled and took off after her.  

            Rob sighed and put his hands in his pockets, walking off down the alleyway. He was depressed. Nobody had invited him to that big party last night. It was probably a kegger too! Rob hadn't been to a kegger since sophomore year of college. Man, those ruled.

            "Heeelpp… me…." A dying voice pleaded as Rob walked out into a street again. 

            "Huh? What's wrong?" Rob said, bending down to talk to the man. 

            "My… my legs…. I can't feel… my legs…" He said, voice shaky. His legs had been eaten off.

            "That's cause they're gone, dude." Rob said.

            "G…gone!?" The man cried. He looked back and beat his two bloody stumps up and down real fast. "Ooooh God! Meh legs! I ain't got meh legs!!" 

            "Yeah man, that sucks." Rob said indifferently, standing up.

            "Wait!" The man cried again, clinging onto Rob's leg. "Don't leave me here Jimmy! Don't leave me like this!" 

            "Chill out!" Rob yelled, trying to pry him off, "They'll grow back!"

            "Its… its getting dark, Jimmy! Ah… ah can't see the light at the end of the tunnel… oh God Jimmy… it's getting dark…"

            "FUCK OFF YOU CRIPPLE!" Rob yelled and kicked the man away. Then he walked over the guy, and noticed the virtual graveyard in front of him.

            Almost fifty cops lay dead and torn around blood stained vehicles and barricades all over the street. This had been the RPD's last stand against the zombie horde, only Rob thought otherwise,

            "Aw man! Everyone got wasted without me!" He whined. Suddenly he remembered what his mom always told him, "You be a good boy, Robby! You don't go waking up around strangers in the street in your own vomit!" 

            "Hmm…" Robby thought aloud, "Maybe Mom was right…" He walked over the bodies and toward the RPD a block away. Maybe he could go fill out an application and become a cop, like Dad always wanted.

            "Hellooo-SHIT!" Rob screamed as he suddenly ducked a shotgun blast. He'd just come in through the RPD's main doors and some guy had immediately shot at him! 

            "FUCK'S UP!?" Rob yelled.

            "OH! Sorry laddy! Thought you was a zombie getting in there! Whoopshy!" The Scottish cop with the bright red beard and kilt on said jovially. 

            "Whoopsy?! You almost blew my head off!" Rob fumed, stepping inside. 

            "Ey, ey! I shaid sorry there laddy, now shit down!" 

            "Shit down?"

            "Yes, shit down there!" 

            "Do you mean 'sit down'?"

            "Yes, that's what I shaid."

            "No you said 'shit-"

            "SHIT DOWN!" The Scotsman screamed, cocking his shotgun. Rob squealed and quickly obeyed, sitting down next to some other civilians that had wondered into the RPD. 

            "Now listen up kiddies! We're in a dire situation here! We don't have any time for you kiddies to be prancing around like a couple of lilly-bottomed gimpy goats! Now you all either lisshen to Chief Irons-"

            "That's me!" Chief Irons said with a disturbingly high-pitched giggle.

            "-or you get eaten by the flesh-eating zombies!"

            "That's me!" A zombie in the corner said. The ten cops in the lobby area all turned pointed their guns at him. "Shit!" He squeaked and they blasted him into undead vapor. 

            "Undershood?" The Scotsman asked.

            "Actually, I have a question…" Rob said, getting up.

            "YOU SHIT BACK DOWN!" The Scotsman yelled, as a vein popped out on his forehead.      

            "Yessir!" Rob said and sat back down. Nothing scared him more than an angry Scotsman with a popped out vein on his brow. Chief Irons now spoke up,

            "Hehehe… erm… OK first of all I want the mayor's daughter to accompany me back to my office."

            "Wait just a second there, Brian Irons!" Mayor Warren protested. "Why the HELL is MY daughter going to YOUR office?"

            "Its quite simple Mr. Mayor…" Irons said. A moment of silence passed by.

            "And?" Mayor Warren asked.

            "I said it's quite simple." Irons stated, and took Mayor Warren's daughter off to his office. The Mayor stood perplexed for a moment before he grew angry.

            "He's going to rape my daughter!" Mayor Warren yelled as he got up. Suddenly three cops were pointing their handguns in his face.

            "Nobody questions the Chief." One said. 

            "But he's fuckin' nuts! Look at him! He set up all those barricades around the city so we couldn't escape! He even has documents labeled 'I'm Gonna Kill Everyone' in his office!" 

            "Now waaaait just a shecond there, Mr. Mayor!" The Scotsman said, offended. "If you're talking about Police Chief Irons, the best damn RPD Chief we've ever had, I take offensh to that wild allegation!" 

            "He's the only Police Chief you've ever had! And I know for a fact he's in league with Umbrella and is single-handedly responsible for foiling this city's evacuation plans!"

            "Do yeh now, Mr. Roity Toity Mayor?"

            "Yes!"

            "That's it boys, put this man under arresht."

            "What?!"

            "I think we've heard enough of this man's shenanigans about our good Chief Irons. I want him in the jail downstairs, read him his rights, Timmy."

            "Um, sir." Timmy spoke up, "What's the point, we're struggling just to keep the zombies outside from getting in the RPD right now. We've had to spread the rest of our forces out just to try and cover every major way in. I think we better start formulating a plan to last out the rest of the night."

            "Oh is that right, Mr. Roity Toity Timmy?" The Scotsman said, his hands on his hips.

            "Yes, sir."

            "Well then, you're under arresht too, you twat!"

            "What?!" Timmy yelled, as he and the mayor were handcuffed and carried off downstairs to the basement. 

"Anyone elsh have anything to complain about? Hmmmmm?" The Scotsman asked, now patting a billy-club. All the remaining officers and civilians looked to each other uneasily. 

"Yeah, where the hell was the DAMN PARTY last night?!" Rob said, stomping his foot.

**NEXT EPISODE!**

_Will Chief Irons get it on with the Mayor's Daughter? Will Rob ever find out where the party was or who threw it?_


	3. A Brief Interlude

"Now you shee folksh this is our dungeon, where we torture and maim everyone who the Chief shends down here." Scotty said, leading the survivors down the RPD's basement.

"OOoooo... Aaaahh..." All the touring civilians exclaimed with wonder.

"Ah! Here's the Mayor. How are you Mayor?" Scotty asked. Mayor Warren was chained to a wooden stretching table, and he was stripped down to his boxers. Someone had strapped nipple-clamps on him for some reason too.

"Good God, I'm the _MAYOR_! Let me out of here!" Mayor Warren screamed.

"Oh ho ho ho, no!" Scotty chuckled, "If the Chief has you down here, you're obviously a bad Mayor!"

"Irons is a deranged, depraved bastard you dumb son of a bitch! Let me go!"

"Give him a few more clicksh on the stretcher Roy!" Scotty ordered.

"Yes sir!" Roy bubbled with a click of his heels and a salute. He rotated the wheel and the table stretched out further, pulling Mayor Warren's arms and legs further and further from his midsection.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mayor Warren screamed in agony.

Roy then turned on the power generator hooked up to Mayor Warren's nipple clamps. 1700 volts shocked him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAHHAAHAAAHHHAAAAA!!!" A now smoking Mayor Warren shrieked.

"OOoooo!!" The tourist civilians exclaimed again, and they took out their disposable cameras and took pictures.

"Yes, yes folksh. Make shure you get lots of pictures!" Scotty said as he led them on further through the basement.

"Ah, here's Timmy. How are you Tim?" Scotty asked. Tim was hanging from a rope over a vat of bubbling lava.

"Fine Scotty! Never been better!" Tim said with a nervous laugh.

"Good, good. Say, Roy... why is Timmy down here again?"

"Because he questioned the Chief."

"Ah yesh! A bad mistake that wash!"


	4. Chatper 3: PARTAAY

Rob held up a severed arm. All around was body parts and blood puddles and stains on the walls. This was what was left of the others they'd come down here with.

"Man we're never gonna find any supplies down here. It's a fucking hell-hole! And we're the only two left out of a search party of 25 people! 25 people man! They were probably all picked off one by one after we decided to split up!" Rob moaned.

"We can't give up the mission!" The civilian next to him bravely parroted.

"OOOoooh GOD! OOOH GOD!!" Rob screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?! What!?" The civilian next to him screamed, pointing the flashlight in every direction.

"Spider! There's a spider! OH GOD!!" Rob wailed. There was a small spider on his pant leg.

"Oh, come on now. That little thing isn't gonna hurt you." The civ replied patronizingly.

"What?" Rob asked, looking down at his pant leg. He brushed the little spider off without a second thought.

"What? Wait…" The civ's voice dropped as he slowly turned around.

The giant spider behind him (easily 6 feet in diameter) stood up and spread out all its legs menacingly.

"AAAAHHH!!!" The civ screamed. The spider leaned forward and bit his head off. Blood sprayed up onto the ceiling like a broken fire hydrant.

"OOOOOHH MY GOoood…" Rob faltered for a moment, something inside him replacing the terror.

The spider sucked the dead civ's guts out through his open neck hole. It shoveled intestines and organs into the claws of its mouth with its two feeding pincers.

"Ooh man that's sick!" Rob squealed with delight, putting on some 3-D movie glasses and pulling out a bag of popcorn.

The spider then took the head off the floor and ripped the face clean off, slapping it over on the wall. It slowly slid down like a wet tissue, the same expression of terror still there.

"Fucking awesome!" Rob was delighted.

"You like that shit?" The spider asked.

"Yeah man, I think I'm really starting to like all this fucked up gore and violence!" Rob beamed back.

"Well this is what I do for a living." The spider replied.

"Can I join you?" Rob asked back.

"Hell yeah. Go get the other humans and bring em back here to the basement. Then we'll make you one of us." The monster said.

"Yes! But wait… wouldn't that be… _betrayal_?" Rob inquired.

The spider arched a brow over one of its 8 eyes.

"We'll have a big party?" It cautiously tried to persuade Rob.

"A party? Oh man, yes! I've been waiting for a party since like this morning! I'll go get everyone RIGHT NOW!" Rob screamed, and immediately ran out of the room.

A Licker crawled down from the wall and scratched its brain.

"What is _up_ with that guy?"

"I dunno. He's crazy. Let's see if he brings us the rest of the humans."

Rob burst into the Meeting Room, disturbing the meeting the last group of survivors were having.

"Guys! Guys! There's a party in the basement!" Rob yelled.

Everyone turned around to stare at him. Crickets chirped.

"Are you fucking insane?" The guy at the front by the chalkboard asked.

"Um… yeah." Rob replied.

"Well _that_ explains it." The guy responded, and began laughing. Everyone else in the room laughed with him.

Rob's eyes teared up, and he turned and left the room just as quickly as he came in.

Everyone continued laughing, Rob's outburst a welcome relief to their tense and hopeless planning to last it out another night. However, not everyone laughed. In the back, one girl's lower lip quivered for Rob. How unfair and meanly the rest of the group had just treated him. She quietly got up and left the room as the speaker continued on,

"So, as I was saying, we will have to begin rationing the toilet water and cardboard to eat. The Chief says he needs all the food supplies and regular water for himself. Of course, we will not question that. So, all in favor?"

"I!" Everyone yelled back without a second-guess.

Rob sat crying in a small little corner by the boarded up windows. He couldn't believe everyone would just _laugh_ at him like that. I mean, he was inviting them to a PARTY. How could they not want to party? Suddenly he thought back to his parents advice again. His mother spoke to him,

"Don't always do as everyone else is doing, Rob. You got to think for yourself sometimes. If you always follow the group you just might end up like all the rest of them… stupid and useless. They deserve to die and you know it, Robert. Kill them! Skin them alive and pour salt on them! EEEEEEEE-AAAH HAAA HAAA HAAAA!!"

"No, Robert," His father chimed in, "Don't kill them. They will destroy themselves. You can see it, the way they all huddle around a lackey for the Chief like that. They will do whatever the Chief wants, and he only cares about himself. No point in going down with them. Now I mean you shouldn't _kill_ kill them, but if you want to just give them a little nudge in the right direction…"

Suddenly someone came out of the Meeting Room. Rob snapped out of his inner-dialogue and grabbed a wooden 2x4 to hide behind.

"Hey, you." The person addressed him.

"Go away! I'm just a wooden board!" Rob snarled back.

"No you're not." The person cooed back.

"Yes I am!" Rob retaliated.

"EEEEEK!" The person screamed.

Rob dropped the board for a moment to look up. The person was being groped by tons of zombie hands coming in through the boarded up windows.

"OOOOH, her skin's so soft!" One of the zombies commented from outside.

"And her hair smells like Herbal Essences!" Another responded.

"She definitely gets a manicure every week." A female zombie observed as she delicately inspected the girl's hands.

"I do not." The girl blushed.

Rob hadn't noticed she was even a girl when she first came out of the Meeting Room, but now with all the zombies complimenting her he had come to realize she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen!

"Get away from her you demons!" He yelled valiantly, holding up the 2x4 board.

He ran forward and slapped all the zombies' arms and hands away from her.

"Back, I command you all! She is too good for you to touch!"

"Ow! OW!!" The zombies yelped as Rob batted their hands away.

"Fine! Keep her for yourself! We'll get in there somehow and eat you all anyway!" They retorted, and went back about moaning and stumbling around aimlessly outside.

"My hero!" The girl swooned at Robert. He was now Robert, with this new-found respect he had for himself upon becoming this princess' protector.

"I will protect you, my princess." Robert exclaimed, holding her to his side and looking off at the wall as if it were a sunset.

"My name is-"

"_My Princess!_" He exclaimed again, cutting her off.

"Um…" She was beginning to get a little creeped out.

Just then, the group of the last survivors came filing out of the Meeting Room. One pointed down the hallway at Rob and the girl.

"He's got Jenny! The crazy guy's got Jenny and he's holding a wooden board! He's gonna kill her!"

They suddenly turned into an angry mob, with pitchforks and torches.

Rob held his 2x4 at the ready to beat them all down. But Jenny took his hand, and tugged him along with her.

"You can't possibly fight them all off with a 2 by 4! We have to go!" She pleaded.

Robert saw the fear in her eyes, the fear for _him_. _His_ well being.

"Alright." He agreed, and they went running off just as a pitchfork lodged itself in the wall behind them.

They shut and locked the door behind them.

"Where can we run to? We can't go outside!" Jenny exhaled.

"Oh… I know where we can go!" Rob said with an evil glint in his eye.

TO BE CONCLUDED….!

So anyway.

"We've finally got you Rob! Unhand her!" The leader of the last group of survivors demanded.

"Never!" Rob shouted.

"Then you're dead!" He responded, and the group slowly moved forward.

"No, it's you all who are dead! Spider, unleash the monsters!" Rob yelled.

Once again… crickets chirped.

"Giant spider?" Rob asked, looking around.

"Hahaha!" The group leader laughed. "Kill him!"

"No!" Jenny pleaded, standing in front of Rob.

The group leader just smacked her in the head with a pipe and knocked her to the ground. Rob's eyes widened at this, and he smashed his 2x4 in the group leader's face. The man doubled back, groaning.

"You motherfuckers wanna take me on! Come on! I'll kick every one of your asses!" Rob ran forward into the group.

They promptly beat him down with pipes, chains, and nightsticks. For ten minutes.

They all moved away from him, forming a circle. Rob lay there in a pool of his own blood, twitching and struggling to breath. His ribs were exposed out of his skin, and his face was all mangled and swollen and bloody. His legs were broken, with his splintered femur sticking out. His arms were just as broken, and his hands split in half down the middle.

"Ha! Look at you now, stranger. You're done. Maybe we'll feed you to the zombies outside to hold em off a while!" The group leader mocked him.

"You mean us?" A voice came from behind.

The whole group turned around to face a whole hallway full of the undead, filing out of the opened Morgue Room. They stumbled with arms outstretched toward the group. Spiders crawled along the walls. A tongue suddenly came down from the ceiling and wrapped itself around the group leader's neck, lifting him up off the ground.

"Run!" Someone screamed, and the whole group turned to run back upstairs, but they were cut off. In front of them stood Mr. X.

"What am I doing here?" Mr. X asked. Then he slowly put his fists together and knocked the first wave of survivors over.

The zombies quickly descended on them, grabbing anything they could and biting down. The screams of the survivors were drowned out by the roars of the monsters as they tore into the soft, succulent, mouth-watering flesh.

Mmm..

Some survivors continued to scream in horror, others laughed in madness as they were eaten alive. No one survived.

No one except for Jenny, who was in a hump over in the corner, still unconscious.

As the monsters gorged themselves on their last great feast, they got up to wander the rest of the Police Department by going upstairs. Soon it was just the bloody remains of the survivors, Jenny, and Rob's beaten corpse in the basement.

Jenny slowly came to, holding her head. She gasped seeing all the blood and bits of human remains about her. The urge to throw-up overtook her, and she bent over to dry-heave. Then she caught site of Rob.

"Oh my God… not you too…" Tears filled her eyes as she began to cry.

"Gotcha bitch!" Rob squeaked, as his body sprang to its feet. "You thought I was dead didn't you?"

"You… You're alive!" She gasped.

"Nope, I'm undead now! And now I'm gonna eat ya! How ya like them apples!"

"No… no… NOOO!" She screamed.

"Hahahaa… I'm just kiddin. I'm just gonna bite you and make you into a zombie too. We can live happily ever after."

"Oooooh…" She put a hand to her forehead and slumped over to faint.

Rob was there in two seconds to catch her gracefully as she passed out once again. He looked over to the camera at the audience.

"You're probably saying, 'Hey wait, he wasn't bitten!' And you'd be right! I'm not a zombie… yet. But sometimes you just gotta go with the flow, and if being a zombie makes my life easier, than I'm gonna fucking do it!"

And in a puff of logic, he collapsed in a heap again.

"AAAH!! I forgot all my bones are broken!" He remembered.

"I gotta become a zombie… it's the only way I'll continue to survive… It's the only way I can save Jenny…"

A severed zombie hand lay just out of reach of him.

"I need that hand! I need to be infected!"

And he could not move.

"Fuuuuuuuuck!!! WHYYYY!!"

Because that's how the world is. Sure Jenny will wake up soon, but what would she want with a heap of flesh like Rob now?

"Stop! Stop it you cruel bastard! I already have low self-confidence! Fuck you!"

Just then, the zombie hand sprung to life, and started to crawl towards Rob.

"Zombie hand? Wait- yes! Come here! Do something to me!"

It crawled right over him and stopped on top of Jenny.

"No, come over to _me_! Not her! Narrator!!"

It got up on its severed end, and gave Rob the middle finger. Then it plunged its fetid rotting fleshy thumb into Jenny's eyeball and swished around.

Jenny sprang up screaming.

"AAAAHH!!!" She screamed.

She ran around with the hand hanging onto her face. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall. Her eyeball hung out of the socket.

"OMIFUCKINGOD!!OMIFUCKINGOD!!!!" She screamed over and over again.

"Jenny! Jenny! Kill me or infect me! I need it! Help me!" Rob pleaded with all his heart to her.

Of course she ignored him, having her eye hanging out of her socket and all. She ran out of the area, screaming to herself. She'd probably turn into a zombie in an hour and wander around the place. Rob would definitely die of blood-loss by then.

"Hahahahaaa… ha… ha… sniff.. booohoohooooo!" Rob's laughter turned to sorrow.

He would die as he lived, it seems. Left behind. But it had been a hell of a party, he realized. All of it had been a party, and now it was over. Time to turn off the lights. And with that, he let go, and shit himself. He was dead.

"Fuck _you_." Were his last words.

Haha. No fuck you, Rob. I write the story.


End file.
